L'infinité des drabbles potteriens
by starck29
Summary: Recueil de texte sur Harry Potter, j'y mettrais tout les textes de nos jeux sur la Gazette et de nos ateliers d'écriture sur yaoifr. Chaque texte est indépendant et ils seront généralement courts, format drabble. Il y aura toutes sortes de textes, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Harry Potter - Hannah Abbot

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Premier texte de la ronde que l'on organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons jeudi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain.  
_

 **Harry Potter / Hannah Abbot**

Harry se détourna du regard de son amante. Il hésitait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que lui et Ginny ne s'entendaient plus. Mais si il faisait ça … c'était passer un cap que de le faire. Mais … elle le faisait peut-être de son côté, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? La blonde le regarda bizarrement.

-Tu ne veux plus Harry ?

Au diable Ginny, il ne l'aimait plus de toute façon.

-Absolument pas Hannah.

Même si ça ne durait qu'une nuit, il ne le regretterait jamais. Il l'embrassa et commença à la déshabiller, puis ils basculèrent sur le lit de la Poufsouffle.


	2. Votre personnage lit , mais est dérangé

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Premier texte de la ronde que l'on organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons jeudi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain._

 **Votre personnage lit un livre, mais est dérangé**

Hermione lisait dans la bibliothèque, elle en avait marre de voir Lavande et Ron ensemble. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble, mais pas pour la raison que les autres pensaient. En effet, elle était désespérément amoureuse de Lavande depuis plusieurs mois. Elle haïssait Ron pour être à la place qu'elle désirait tant. Quelqu'un se planta devant elle et lui pris son livre des mains, c'était elle : Lavande. La brune fit la chose la plus idiote qu'elle aurait pu faire : elle l'embrassa. Elle la plaqua contre l'une des bibliothèques, alors que la blonde lui répondait.


	3. Carte des maraudeurs

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Troisième texte de la ronde que l'on organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons jeudi dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain._

 **Carte des Maraudeurs**

Remus lança un nouveau sort sur le parchemin en face de lui, mais ce fut un nouvel échec. Il n'y arrivait pas, fabriquer cette carte était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Et forcément, il était tout seul ce soir. Peter passait la soirée avec Marlène à " réviser ", et les deux autres étaient pour changer en retenue. C'était rare qu'il en vienne à les maudire de cette façon, mais cette carte le rendait dingue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des amis calmes ? Comme lui par exemple. Au moins ils le faisaient bien rire, à défaut de l'aider, c'était déjà ça.


	4. Amour

**Amour**

Rose observa sa cousine embrasser à pleine bouche Scorpius. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cela durait entre eux, au plus grand désespoir de certains membres de leur famille. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient elles aussi en couple, et pourtant on n'était que début janvier. La Gryffondors n'imaginais même ce que ce serait au printemps. Pour le moment les professeurs les laissaient faire, et de toute façon, il y avait bien assez de salles dans ce château pour pouvoir leur échapper. Rose laissa un sourire carnassier lui dévorer le visage en sachant ce qui l'attendait avec son propre petit-ami, la nuit serait probablement torride, et sanglante.


	5. Astoria - Georges

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Cinquième texte de la ronde que l'on organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons jeudi dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Astoria/Georges**

Astoria embrassa avec passion son petit-ami. Elle ne devrait, en bonne Serpentarde elle aurait dut épouser un sang-pur à sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais elle se refusait à ce destin tout tracé depuis des générations par les traditions arriérées de son pays. Elle avait fugué, trois ans plus tôt, un peu avant ces ASPICS. Ces parents étaient ruinés, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

-Astoria, lui dit le roux en se collant contre elle, pourquoi rester ici si jamais ça ne te plaît pas ? Nous pourrions partir loin d'ici, comme Harry et Charlie.

-Tu es bête Georges, mais … c'est quelque chose qui me fait envie.


	6. Dormir

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Sixième texte de la ronde que l'on organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons jeudi dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Dormir**

Roxanne et Fred observaient leurs cousins en train de dormir. Lily, Hugo, Rose et Teddy. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles allongés sur les matelas gonflables. Lily avait même glissé sa main dans celle de Teddy, alors qu'Hugo dormait dans une position des plus bizarres. Roxanne apporta les deux seaux, un pour elle et l'autre pour son petit frère. Tout deux les prirent, et les renversèrent sur leurs cousins. Tous hurlèrent sous la surprise … à 5h30 du matin … Roxanne et Fred se firent grondés par leurs parents, mais ils s'en fichaient. Enfin, jusqu'à la vengeance de Lily et Hugo.


	7. Revue

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Septième texte de la ronde que l'on a organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons il y a deux semaines. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Revue**

Ginny lâcha sa revue, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer à cause de Luna. Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi jolie. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa dulcinée. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elles avaient leur appartement, toute les deux. Ginny prit Luna dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser passionnément, tout en la conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle l'aimait à la folie, peut importe ce que pouvait dire les autres, elles s'en fichaient éperdument.

-Ginny, lui dit Luna une fois qu'elles furent dans leur lit, pourquoi moi ?

-Ne pose pas ce genre de questions Luna, c'est toi et personne d'autre, c'est tout.


	8. Carnet

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Huitième et dernier texte de la première ronde de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, désole de ne pas vous en avoir posté de texte cette semaine, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Carnet**

Pansy posa son stylo et referma son carnet. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude d'écrire dedans, et gare à la personne qu'elle surprendrait à essayer de le lire. Il contenait tous ces fantasmes honnies, dont elle n'aurait jamais osé parler à qui que ce soit. Et un jour, Théo et Drago parvinrent à le lui prendre pendant qu'elle travaillait dans sa boutique de vêtements. Ils découvrirent tous les fantasmes de leur amie :

-Faire enrager Weasley numéro 7 en couchant avec Potter.

-Voir le portrait du professeur Rogue subir les monologues incessants de celui de Dumbledore.

-Bloquer McGonagall dans sa forme animagus pour l'offrir au professeur Ombrage.

-Convaincre Drago de coucher avec Granger, juste pour faire enrager numéro 6.

-Le SM.


	9. Poésie et souvenirs d'enfance - le plat

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Premier texte de l'atelier d'écriture Madeleine de Proust, sur yaoifr. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Poésie et souvenirs d'enfance - le plat**

Ginny attrapa un caramel. Un caramel qui était divinement bon. Bon au point de lui rappeler ceux qu'elle faisait pour Luna. Luna qui avait toujours été si souriante. Souriante au point de la réconforter même lors de ces peines de cœur. Cœur qu'elle avait fini par offrir à la douce blonde. La douce blonde qui avait toujours été si gentille. Gentille lorsqu'elle était triste parce qu'elle se disputait avec ses frères. Ses frères qui lui rappelait eux aussi les caramels. Les caramels chargés de souvenirs.


	10. Poésie et souvenirs d'enfance - les jeux

**Poésie et souvenirs d'enfance - les jeux et les loisirs**

Soleil noir.

Amour et souffrance.

Elle ne savait pas cela étant enfant.

Lorsqu'elle jouait avec ses frères.

Qu'ils se faisaient punir par leurs parents.

Et qu'ils recommençaient.

Eau rouge.

Mort et joie.

Elle se souvenait de leurs blagues.

Sur Ron et sur Percy.

Les deux seuls qui ne riaient jamais.

C'était ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Faucheuse verte

Admiration et crainte

Son passé était une ruine.

Tout comme son esprit.

Ses jeux d'enfants étaient bien finis.

Pour la douce Ginny.


	11. Poésie & Souvenir d'enfant- L'école

**Poésie et souvenirs d'enfants - découverte de l'école**

Il était comme un monstre grandissant à l'intérieur de vos cœurs, jusqu'à prendre réalité trop rapidement. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un nouvel émerveillement. Lily Luna ne se rendait pas encore compte de toute la peine que cela faisait à ses parents. Elle était la preuve que le temps s'effilait, comme le sang coulant d'une plaie. Elle retrouva Hugo, son tendre cousin. Laissant ces chères parents derrière elle, avec leurs cauchemars.


	12. Poésie & Souvenir d'enfant- Les croyance

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _669 vues ... merci, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai paradoxalement aucune review ? Je fais des textes si mauvais que ça ? Si c'est le cas, je vais peut-être arrêté l'écriture alors._

 **Poésie et souvenirs d'enfance - les croyances de l'enfance**

Lily Luna pleurait. Ce qui réveilla Ginny. La rousse se leva de son lit. Il était dix heures passé. Elle descendit l'escalier. Où était Harry ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il était avec Albus. Elle alla dans le salon. Sa fille était là. Elle pleurait. Ginny s'approcha d'elle. La prit dans ses bras. Et la consola. Elle lui demanda : " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ?

-James il m'a dit que le père noël il existait pas et que la petite souris non plus, et que vous me mentez papa et toi. Si il existe pas le père noël, s'il ne vient pas le soir de noël, si il ne va nulle part, ils viennent d'où tout les cadeaux ? Et si … "

Ginny lâcha sa fille. Qui la regarda bizarrement. Et hurla : " JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! "


	13. Citron et dispute - Mauvaise préparation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un autre texte de l'un des ateliers d'écriture auxquuels j'ai participé. Contrairement aux autres, il est classé M par précaution ( le prochain le sera aussi et c'est pas pour rien ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture._

 **Citron et dispute - Mauvaise préparation à un voyage**

« Ginny ! hurla la brune, pourquoi ta valise n'est pas encore en bas ? Tu crois qu'elle va se descendre toute seule ?

-Si ma valise se descendait toute seule Pansy, répondit la rousse, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour la porter !

-Quelqu'un a vu mes chaussures ? demanda innocemment la blonde

-Avec les autres, rétorqua Pansy »

Pourquoi était-ce donc si compliqué de simplement partir en voyage ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle était en couple avec une Gryffondore et une Serdaigle. Si elle ne les aimait pas autant, elle les aurait déjà tuées depuis longtemps. Elle monta à l'étage voir où en était la rousse, se préparant à devoir hurler encore une fois. Mais plus Ginny était furieuse, plus la nuit était … brûlante, et la brune s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle avait pensé à sa paire de menottes, et à bien plus.


	14. Expressions colorées - multiples verts

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un autre texte de l'un des ateliers d'écriture auxquuels j'ai participé. Ce n'était pas celui que je comptais publier au départ' mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 **Les expressions colorées - Multiples verts**

Elle était verte de rage. Depuis toutes ces années, Ginny l'avait trompée, depuis toute ces années elle aimait Harry.

 _Tu as la main verte Luna, lui avait-elle dit après leur première rencontre durant le premier cours de botanique_

C'était durant leur première année, avant que Ginny ne sombre dans les ténèbres. Mais c'était durant leur troisième année que Luna était tombée amoureuse de la flamboyante rousse. Durant le bal, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au bras de Neville, tandis qu'elle était à celui de McLaggen. Depuis quatre ans, elle aimait Ginny. Elle était verte de rage, c'était grâce à la rousse qu'elle avait tenu ces trois mois chez les Malefoy. Mais tout cela n'était … que du vent ?

Si c'était comme ça, alors … Et ce jour du 2 septembre 1999, elle se trancha la gorge avec un couteau qu'elle avait pris dans la Grande Salle.


	15. Dragon à la plage

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de La compétition des drabbles, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
_

 **Dragon à la plage**

Charlie était allongé dans un transat, sur la plage en contrebas de la chaumière aux coquillages. Bill et Fleur étaient en vacances avec les enfants, ce qui faisait qu'il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Il lisait le dernier exemplaire de _Quidditch time_ , sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Soudain, quelqu'un transplana au bord de l'eau, et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Le roux mit sa main au-dessus de ces yeux, espérant ainsi voir de qui c'était. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde, magnifique, avec un visage flamboyant. Et ce serait bientôt sa femme, très bientôt … Il ferait de Gabrielle Delacourt sa femme.


	16. Expressions colorées - Rose ou rose

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un autre texte de l'un des ateliers d'écriture auxquuels j'ai participé. Ce texte ne représente absolument pas mes opinions personelles et est assez dur, vous êtes prévénus. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Les expressions colorées - Rose ou rose ?**

Pansy était allongée dans un lit de rose, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser du gamin. Quelle idée elle avait bien put avoir de tomber enceinte après une seule nuit avec Numéro 3 ? Elle avait dut quitter le pays pour accoucher sous X, le justifier auprès de tout ces amis, et trouver une famille qui voudrait de l'enfant. Une vraie plaie, heureusement pour elle, la petite peste Delacour, celle que Potter avait sauvé en plus de Numéro 6, l'avait pris avec elle. Un enfant, et puis quoi encore ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'une romance à l'eau de rose. Elle était fière de sa liberté, c'était bien le but de cette guerre après tout. Mais ce gosse sérieusement, il avait été une vraie plaie pour elle. Heureusement elle ne le revèrait plus jamais.


	17. Expressions colorées - Tout est rouge

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un autre texte de l'un des ateliers d'écriture auxquuels j'ai participé. Texte très particulier que je publie aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review.  
_

 **Les expressions colorées - Tout est rouge**

Ginny était rouge de honte, elle avait encore embêté Ron et ce dernier était tombé dans les escaliers. Une cheville tordue et plusieurs ongles cassés : beau résultat. Sa mère venait de la gronder copieusement, de lui expliquer qu'elle n'aurait pas dut et allait lui mettre une fessée. Mais ils étaient arrivés, les derniers mangemorts encore en liberté : les Carrow. Ils avaient enlevé Ginny, et commencèrent à la torturer dans leur sombre manoir. Le doloris étant trop dangereux pour elle, ils avaient commencé par un Crache-limace. Puis ils la frappèrent, lui cassant le nez au passage. Il était beau tout ce sang, d'un si joli rouge. Si joli …


	18. Grandes destinations - Le Québec

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un texte que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de l'un de mes derniers ateliers d'écriture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

 **Les grandes destinations - Le Québec**

Harry contempla les étendues neigeuses en face de lui, il les trouvaient reposantes. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il vivait au Québec, avec son mari : Théo. Après la guerre, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard c'étaient progressivement rapprochés, jusqu'à commencer à s'aimer. Le Canada, et encore plus le Québec, étaient ouverts au mariage homosexuel. Alors qu'en Grande-Bretagne … Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était le vingt-troisième anniversaire du lion. Il avait reçu de Hermione, la seule personne exceptée Luna avec qui il gardait contact en Angleterre, un receuil de poésie signer Blake. Lorsqu'il rentra dans leur petite maison de campagne le brun découvrit, en plus de Théo, Luna, son mari Rolf, ainsi que leur jumeaux. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari pareil, qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.


	19. Thèmes aléatoires - Demande en mariage

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce texte a été écrit lors du dernier atelier d'écriture que j'ai fait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

 **Thèmes aléatoires - Demande en mariage**

Ginny et Luna se connaissaient depuis toujours, depuis toutes petites. Mais les années passant, leur relation avait évolué, devenant de plus en plus profonde et fusionnelle. Après la guerre, Ginny avait quitté le Terrier. Avec l'absence de Fred et ces sentiments pour la blonde de Serdaigle, c'était trop dur de vivre avec les siens. Quelle triste vérité, devoir quitter sa propre famille à cause de ces sentiments. Lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué, ces parents n'avaient pas compris. Ni ces frères d'ailleurs. Bill et Charlie ne l'avait malgré tout que assez peu vu avant Poudlard et étaient partis après, Percy ne jurait que par une famille normal, Georges était le plus souvent amorphe depuis la mort de Fred, quant à Ron n'en parlons même pas.

Ginny attendait Luna dans sa chambre, la bague au creux de sa poche. Et elle lui fit sa demande en posant un genoux à terre.


	20. Et si Ombrage préférait les chiens ?

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un texte que j'ai écrit pour un de nos ateliers d'écriture sur yaoifr, et une fois n'est pas coutume c'est un texte d'humour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Et si … Dolores Ombrage préférait les chiens aux chats ?**

Tu regardes ton nouveau bureau à Poudlard, entièrement peint en ce rose que tu aimes tant. Sur les murs tu y a accrochée des plats enchantés avec des portraits de chiens dessus, du yorkshire nain au berger allemand en passant par le husky. Tu fais entrer une élève pour sa première retenue, il s'agit de Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de quatrième année. Tu lui tend une plume de sang, mais elle te dit : « Êtes-vous sûr d'être à votre place madame ici ? Vos chiens jurent avec un rose criard, des chats seraient plus adaptés non ? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui fit quitter Ginny des doux bras de Morphée. Elle lui demanda d'une voix à moitié endormie : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Harry ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar Gin' … Ombrage avait des chiens. »


	21. Le fonctionnement du cerveau

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un texte que j'ai écrit pour un de nos ateliers d'écriture sur yaoifr, avec encore une fois un texte humoristique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Le fonctionnement du cerveau**

Il y avait 8 émotions dans le cerveau des potteriens : extase, admiration, terreur, étonnement, chagrin, aversion, rage et vigilance. Chacune d'elle était un personnage du célèbre univers. L'extase était Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian, doucement fou et terriblement joyeux. L'admiration était Bellatrix, folle et fanatique. La terreur était Alecto Carrow, comparée par les moldus à un dénommé Robespierre. L'étonnement était Ron, les plus grands chercheurs cherchaient encore à comprendre pourquoi. Le chagrin était Mimi, ça tout le monde savait pourquoi. L'aversion était Rogue, envers les lions-cornichons. La rage était Ginevra, chauve-furie en folie. Et la vigilance était Alastor, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE on vous dit. Un joyeux bordel tout compte fait.


	22. Morte pour ces idéaux

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un texte que j'ai écrit pour un de nos ateliers d'écriture sur yaoifr,sur le thème Drama . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Morte pour ces idéaux**

Gabrielle pleurait sur le corps inanimé et ensanglanté de Padma, morte moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, tuée par Greyback en même temps que Lavande. Elle l'avait suppliée de ne pas y aller, que cela ne servait plus à rien désormais. Elle l'avait suppliée de fuir, mais tout cela en vain. Elle était morte. Et Gabrielle pleurait désormais sur ce corps encore chaud, preuve qu'elle avait un jour été vivante. Elle vit un petit être s'avancer vers elles, enfin elle, désormais, il avait les larmes aux yeux. La blonde le reconnaissait, c'était leur professeur de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick. Le pauvre, songea un instant la française, il avait dû voir beaucoup de ces élèves parmi les morts, beaucoup trop. Il lui dit ceci, de sa voix cassée habituellement légère et fluette : " On perd tous quelque chose un jour, l'important est de se souvenir pourquoi il est parti. "


	23. Dennis Crivey

**Dennis Crivey**

Dennis pleurait … devant le corps sans vie de Collin. Cette bataille lui avait coûté son frère, et tout ça pour quoi ? Au bout de trois ans, rien n'avait changé. Les sangs-purs étaient toujours au pouvoir, et les nés-moldus de plus en plus opprimés. Rien n'avait changé. Et en voyant l'appareil photo de son frère, poser sur le buffet, il se dit que certains sacrifices étaient vraiment inutiles. Kingsley avait fait passer plusieurs lois en sa faveur. Il était premier ministre à vie désormais, sur simple demande il pouvait condamner n'importe qui au baiser du détraqueur, et sa loi sur le mariage lui assurait d'avoir pour toujours une population à diriger, comme des pions ou des moutons.


	24. Erreur temporelle

**Erreur temporelle**

C'était peu après sa septième année que Luna avait disparue de son époque sans laisser de traces. Suite à un rituel mal exécuté, Luna c'était retrouvée à l'époque du roi Arthur, quelques années après la fondation de Poudlard. D'abord désorientée et souhaitant ardemment rentrée chez elle, la blonde avait finie par se faire à cette vie, surtout grâce à un homme. Et cet homme c'était Merlin l'enchanteur. Il l'avait prise son son aile, lui faisant découvrir toutes les subtilités du nouveau monde dans lequel elle vivait désormais et lui enseignant des magies aujourd'hui perdues. Ils eurent une relation très complice jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne prenne finalement son courage à deux mains et qu'elle l'embrasse.


	25. Canicule

**Canicule**

Lily esquiva le jet d'eau que lui envoya James. Ce dernier fut touché par une bombe à eau signée Hugo, il n'y avait que lui pour en faire alors que la plupart préféraient les pistolets à eau. Lily se cacha derrière la haie du jardin, laissant James se débrouiller avec Hugo. Il n'y avait plus de famille qui comptait lors d'une bataille d'eau. Rose arriva à côté d'elle, et la blonde en profita pour bien l'arroser, ce qui attira les autres. Roxanne arriva derrière eux à ce moment-là et ouvrit sur les quatre pauvres adolescent le tuyau d'arrosage, éclaboussant au passage Ron qui venait leur demander si ils voulaient goûter. Les cinq adolescents se mirent à courir, Ron avait sa baguette … et maîtrisait bien l'aguamenti.


	26. Pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? Parce que

**Pourquoi est-tu avec lui ? Parce que je l'aime.**

Louis avait toujours été heureux dans sa famille, ce qu'il considérait comme une véritable chance. Néanmoins, il y avait des moments où la dite famille pouvait se montrer lourde voir même particulièrement casse-couille. En ce moment, tous voulaient savoir qui était la magnifique femme qui leur avait volé leur fils/neveu/petit-fils/frère/cousin ( rayez les mentions inutiles ). Mais le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme, mais de Scorpius Malefoy. Et cela, il ne savait absolument pas comment leur expliquer. Néanmoins, quelqu'un finit bien par l'apprendre un jour, et heureusement, ce fut Albus Severus. Ce dernier l'avait su par accident, lors d'une soirée qui s'était éternisée. Il finit donc par confronter Louis, chez lui, sans la présence d'un autre membre de sa famille. Il lui demanda : " Comment ça a commencé vous deux ?

-Après la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais nous deux c'est magique. C'est comme une bulle, qui pourrait éclater au premier impact, beau et fragile. "


	27. Le voleur de chaussettes

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voici un nouveau texte écrit pour l'un des ateliers d'écriture de yaoifr, celui de vendredi dernier, avec pour thèmes les paires, et ici les paires de chaussettes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Le voleur de chaussettes**

 _LE VOLEUR DE CHAUSSETTES ARRÊTÉ PAR LE COMMANDANT DU BUREAU DES AURORS CORNÉLIUS FUDGE !_

 _Très tard la nuit dernière, le bureau des aurors a conclu une vaste traque à l'homme ayant conduit à la capture du voleur de chaussettes, qui dérobait une seule chaussette de chaque pair à ses pauvres victimes._

" _Comment vais-je pouvoir protéger les coussinets de mes pauvres petits chatons si il leur manque une chaussette ? " nous questionnait il y a quelques jours de cela Dolores Jane Ombrage, l'une des victimes du voleur._

 _Le ministre Goyle et son gouvernement nous ont déjà assuré que toutes les victimes seraient indemnisées par le Magenmagot si les chaussettes volées n'étaient pas retrouvées au bout de trois semaines._

 _Votre fidèle serviteur, Lucius Malefoy_

Alastor Maugrey referma le journal et se dirigea vers les cellules situées au sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie, où était retenu le dit voleur. Il entra dans la cellule et regarda son prisonnier. Ses gros yeux globuleux et ses grandes oreilles montraient assez clairement qu'il était terrorisé.

Maintenant tu vas m'écouter mon lascars. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal à ces gens, et le ministre Goyle prône une tolérance zéro envers les criminels. Tu vas finir à Azkaban, en compagnie des détraqueurs et de la directrice Lestrange.

Maugrey fit tourner son œil magique en disant ceci, effrayant encore un peu plus la pauvre créature.

Dobby n'a rien fait de mal M. Fol-œil, Dobby a agit ainsi pour aider l'amie de Monsieur Harry Potter à libérer les elfes de maisons.

…


	28. Boucles d'oreille

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 **Boucles d'oreilles**

Ginny tâta une nouvelle fois la poche de sa veste pour vérifier que la petite boite y était toujours. C'était l'anniversaire de sa compagne aujourd'hui, et cette boîte était son cadeau. La rousse venait de quitter les locaux de la Gazette après une journée chargée et se dirigeait vers le salon de thé qu'elle tenait. Elle y arriva au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de marche supplémentaire et vit pour sa plus grande joie qu'il était presque désert. Il n'y avait qu'une table de prise, et elle n'allait probablement pas tarder à partir. Elle attendit qu'ils s'en aillent, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et s'introduisit discrètement dans l'antre de Lavande. Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui mit les mains devant les yeux avant de s'exclamer : " C'est qui ?

\- Tu aurais put me laisser fermer avant Gin', imagine que des clients rentrent maintenant.

\- Aucun risque ma chérie j'ai retourné ton écriteau, tu es toute à moi maintenant.

Ginny enleva ses mains des yeux de son amante et lui donna la petite boite qu'elle avait dans sa poche, celle-ci contenait une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles en or et avec au bout un œil du tigre.


	29. Tout vas bien

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 **Tout vas bien**

\- New York, Londres, Paris, et maintenant Rome. Où avez-vous envoyé mon frère, professeur ?

\- Vous connaissez Norbert, Thésée, il n'obéit à personne, il fait seulement ce qu'il croit être juste.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas seul contre Grindelwald, professeur, acceptez l'aide du Ministère.

\- Vous êtes aveugles Thésée si vous croyez que Grindelwald n'a pas des espions au sein du Ministère.

\- Nous les débusquerons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Ce Ministère existe depuis plus de 200 ans, je ne le laisserais pas s'éteindre à cause d'un seul homme. Que dois-je faire professeur ?

\- Norbert a identifié l'une des adeptes de Grindelwald : Vinda Rosier. Commencez par là. Et laissez votre frère faire ce qui doit-être fait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Norbert Dragonneau se trouvait à Rome, encore une fois sur ordre de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait localisé l'un des mécènes de Grindelwald, à défaut d'un autre terme, Lord Arturo Ferrare da Vincence. Un riche aristocrate aussi connu pour être un trafiquant d'animaux. Si Norbert le faisait tomber, Grindelwald perdrait l'un des piliers économiques de sa guerre et lui pourrait ramener à l'état sauvage les animaux qu'il gardait emprisonnés.

Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, ces nifleurs, Dougal son demiguise et son zouwu s'étaient échappés de sa valise, en plein milieu du Colisée. Norbert eut une impression de déjà-vu et espéra sincèrement que le ministère de la magie italien avait de bons oubliators.

Fin


	30. Angel

**Angel**

\- Mes larmes auraient-elles pu te retenir ?

Padma regarda le corps sans vie de Parvati. Sa sœur était morte, tuée par un mangemort durant la bataille. Elle lui avait demandée de ne pas y aller, de ne pas se battre.

\- Padma ?

C'était Lavande, la meilleure amie de sa sœur, de Parvati. Elle avait été blessée par Greyback durant les combats, avant de découvrir le cadavre de la Gryffondore.

\- On dirait un ange, murmura la blonde, un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours été. Un ange.

La Serdaigle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait.


	31. Une histoire de réglisse

**Une histoire de réglisse**

Lavande se leva délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie, cela faisait trois ans désormais quels étaient ensemble, depuis le bal de Noël en réalité. Elles s'étaient naturellement trouvées, ne se l'expliquant pas elle-même. Les deux jeunes filles avaient commencé par se voir discrètement, entre les cours et avant le couvre-feu, puis ensuite ce fut les week-end, quitte à devoir mentir à leurs amis, même si Parvati se doutait très clairement de quelque chose. Mais en même temps, il s'agissait de sœur jumelle et de sa meilleur amie.

L'adolescente, reprenant pied avec la réalité, alla jusqu'à un petit meuble posé contre le mur et en sortit un paquet de réglisses. Merci la Salle-sur-Demande qui lui avait matérialisée cette cachette la veille. Elle prit une des friandise et la glissa dans la bouche de la Serdaigle puis elle attendit. Le résultat fut immédiat, rapidement Padma avait senti cet horrible goût dans sa bouche et qui l'avait fait sauter de son lit, radicalement.

En voyant les éclats de rire de la blonde, l'indienne comprit ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Tu vas me le payer, lui dit-elle

\- Et … comment ? demanda la lionne en rigolant toujours

Ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, Lavande ne vit pas sa petite-amie l'attraper et la plaquer sur leur lit.

\- Inversons les choses maintenant.

Elle déglutit face au sourire carnassier de l'indienne. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, cette dernière commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle aurait sa vengeance, et elle serait citronneuse.


End file.
